otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Santos
Raymond Santos was a hereditary Werewolf and a member of the North American Werewolf Pack until Jeremy Danvers became Alpha. Raymond was one of the Pack members who supported Malcolm Danvers from the start. His attitude in Infusion suggests that Raymond favored Malcolm over Dominic for Alpha. He had an older brother Wally Santos and three sons, Stephen, Andrew and Daniel, with only Daniel outliving him. He is described as having red hair. He is stated to have been sixteen during the events of Infusion which is set in 1946 meaning he was born in 1929 or 1930. Raymond's death is mentioned in Territorial by Karl Marsten, Karl wasn't able to get to Malcolm in time before rumour of his 'death' spread and settled for killing Raymond instead. Appearances Infusion Raymond first appears briefly in the short story Infusion set in 1946. He is stated to have been sixteen at the time. Raymond decides not to congratulate Dominic Sorrentino on naming his son after checking with Malcolm. Savage In the novella Savage he is in attendance at the quarterly Pack meet where Clayton Danvers is introduced to the Pack and becomes an official member. Raymond was under the belief that Malcolm was not attending the meet as he is chasing after a mutt who showed up at Stonehaven. He disagreed with making Clay a member of the Pack, suggesting that they should test Clay to make sure Jeremy Danvers had done more than just appear to have done a good job with Clay. He also disagreed with Jeremy being given the role of mentoring young Pack members through the first Changes. Territorial Raymond is mentioned in the short story Territorial to have been with Malcolm Danvers when he killed Karl Marsten's father Josef Marsten in cold blood sometime around 1970. Ascension Raymond appears for the last time in the novella Ascension, a sequel to the previous novella. He was one of the participants in a deer hunt and waited impatiently for his own turn to feed on the deer. Malcolm later invited him to spend time at Stonehaven to torment Jeremy. He attended the last Pack meeting Dominic Sorrentino held as Alpha before he suffered a stroke where he defended his son Daniel from Clay and Nick's bullying, he was also forced to difficulty thank Clay for his actions in ensuring mutts stayed off of Pack land. He then also attended the funeral and wake for Dominic where a vote for the next Alpha was held, Raymond voted for Malcolm. Following Malcolm's orders his two eldest sons went to Stonehaven believing Clay and Jeremy would be drugged, when Raymond later arrived he found both his brother and his eldest son were dead and was grief stricken. During the proceedings Malcolm killed his middle son at which point Raymond left Stonehaven with his youngest son, leaving Malcolm to Clay and Jeremy, perhaps knowing he couldn't face Malcolm himself or unwilling to risk the life of his remaining son Daniel in a fight. Trivia * The Santos family are mentioned to have lived in Pennsylvania. * His brother had no sons but Raymond had three all close in age, it is unknown whether they shared a mother but given the Pack attitude at the time this is very unlikely. * In 1970 his son Stephen claims that Raymond believed Clay Danvers to be a 'retard' before having met him. * He seems to have encouraged his sons to develop the same distaste for Jeremy Danvers and any other member of the Pack that Malcolm did not like or agree with. This is unsurprising as following Malcolm would have ensured his sons a place in the Pack. Despite Raymond's sons following Malcolm willingly he openly prefered Clay and treated the Santos boys as expendable pawns. * His actions after the leaving the Pack are unknown, only his death at the hands of Karl Marsten sometime after becoming a mutt have been mentioned. Category:Werewolf Category:Deceased Character Category:Otherworld Character